A la deriva
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Año 848. Como parte de su primera misión de invierno, Jean y Reiner luchan por no desfallecer en su difícil viaje por las montañas. La tormenta los abate, la soledad los abruma. Con cada paso, su deseo de volver al campamento se intensifica; y en semejante prueba de supervivencia, se enfrentarán a viejos recuerdos familiares: un sinfín de memorias llenas de libertad y añoranza...


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **A LA DERIVA**

* * *

La Promoción 104 llevaba catorce meses de entrenamiento: les parecía que cada jornada sumaba un esfuerzo mayor a sus actividades… y en esa ocasión, las cosas habían superado _el límite_.

 _¡Atención, cadetes! ¡Hoy damos inicio al tercer recorrido en dúo! Creo que está de más advertirles su entera responsabilidad en la misión…_

Jean chasqueó los labios, en tanto se frotaba las manos enguantadas. Impaciente de por sí, desafió el vendaval. Movía sus piernas por inercia, pese a _no sentirlas_. Exhaló cuanto aire caliente quedaba en sus pulmones y en un tonto delirio, esbozó una _victoriosa_ sonrisa.

—¡Jean, aguarda! —alguien lo sujetó por la capucha.

El muchacho frenó de golpe y cayó de espaldas. A su lado, Reiner lo ayudaba a sentarse, sin poder ocultar su agotamiento y a la vez atento al buen estado de la lámpara que iluminaba su tortuoso camino.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

—Reiner —Jean tardó en reaccionar, ignorando el abismo por el que iba a precipitarse—, el campamento…

—La pendiente, dirás —volvió a colocarle la capucha—. Te llamé más de tres veces, supuse que estabas mal.

—Qué _observador_ —se encogió de rodillas—. Maldición… ¿a quién se le ocurriría semejante prueba?

—El instructor no puede predecir el tiempo.

—¡Pero hubo indicios de tormenta! —resopló— En fin, ¿cuánto nos falta?

—No estoy seguro —Reiner abrió un mapa—. Debimos bordear el flanco este de la montaña, hace media hora.

—Entonces nos perdimos.

—No —cerró el pergamino—. Sólo tomamos un desvío innecesario.

— _Sólo eso_ … —estrechó la mano de Reiner para levantarse— ¡por suerte, me tocó contigo! No habría sobrevivido, si me asignaban con Eren o Connie.

—¿No es ése el objetivo? —bostezó— Aunque siendo sincero, habría progresado más con Bertholdt: tu atajo no sirvió…

—¿Lo siento, sí? —lo interrumpió—. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en regresar… ¡oh, mis piernas!

—¿Te llevo?

—Ni de broma —se negó, avanzando a cuestas—. Jamás debimos salir hoy.

—¿Por qué? Es un día como cualquiera —se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que no. ¿Ya olvidaste la promesa del instructor?

 _¡Crucen el bosque y traigan el banderín! Habrá carne en la estufa, esperándolos…_

—¿La cena especial?

—Para celebrar la llegada del invierno.

—Pues… el verano es mucho mejor —cuestionó, nostálgico.

—Sin duda —aprobó—. Quiero ver praderas, ríos… ¡cualquier cosa, menos esta maldita tormenta!

Un fuerte soplido agitó sus capuchas por largo rato, hasta que la ventisca se detuvo. La escarcha suspendida en el aire descendió y finalmente hubo una chispa de esperanza para los cadetes.

—¡El banderín! —señaló Braun, entusiasmado— ¡Lo encontramos!

—¿En serio? —corrieron hacia un montículo de piedras— ¡Eso significa que estamos cerca!

—Mientras no empiece otra tormenta… —sacó el estandarte.

—¡Serás fastidioso! —le dio un empujón, entre risas, hasta que vio algo bajo las rocas— ¡Mira, Reiner! ¿Qué es?

—Trae una carta —sacó un atado que contenía algunas herramientas, dos gorros y una hogaza de pan envuelta con tela gruesa—: "Ya tienen más apoyo para el camino, buena suerte".

—¡A ver! —Jean releyó la misiva, estrujándola entre sus manos— No puedo creerlo, esto… ¡debe ser un chiste! ¡¿Cómo puede jugar así con nosotros…?!

Conforme Jean renegaba contra el instructor, Reiner tomó el gorro rojo y acarició su rígida textura.

 _Reiner, está haciendo frío. Abrígate, hijo mío…_

Por unos segundos, el joven perdió noción de la realidad. Memorias _confusas_ afloraban para sí, al punto de hacer temblar sus manos.

—¡Y cuando llegue a la Policía Militar, Keith Shadis sabrá quién soy! —Jean terminó su monólogo.

—Primero terminemos la misión, ¿te parece? —Reiner sacudió la cabeza y cargó el atado—. Se me está congelando el trasero.

—También a mí… —un golpe seco los alertó y sacaron sus rifles, apuntando a toda dirección— ¿lo escuchaste, Reiner?

—Sí —intentó divisar algo en la oscuridad—. ¿Será un titán?

—Tonterías, no han penetrado la muralla —se estremeció ante la idea— ¡Rayos! ¿Qué es lo que…?

Un nuevo sonido los hizo voltear, notando la caída de un gran copo sobre un _cuerpo_. Jean y Reiner acercaron la lámpara y removieron la nieve, hallando un pájaro gris al pie de un tronco.

—Conque eso nos previno…

—¡Todavía se mueve! —Kirstein lo vio retorcerse— ¿Morirá?

—No —Reiner cogió el gorro y envolvió con cuidado al ave—. Necesita calor.

—Llevémosla con nosotros…

Su compañero asintió y ambos retomaron su caminata, compartiendo una charla amena y el pan frío que hallaron bajo el banderín. La calma tras la tormenta ofrecía un paisaje menos confuso; y pese a las inmensas capas de nieve, sus pujantes espíritus marchaban guiados por la tintineante luz de la lámpara y el escaso brillo de las estrellas. Así, la penumbra duró varias horas; hasta que un suave celaje rosa tiñó el este, como cercana señal del alba.

Jean olvidó su letargo en el trecho final: aquella zona le recordaba mucho al bosque que visitaba en su infancia. El recuerdo de sus padres lo desconcertó. _¿Por qué…?_

—Parece que ya está mejor —la voz de Braun lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —Kirstein vio al pajarillo agitarse, con cierta nostalgia—. De niño, solía ver esas aves revolotear en primavera. Eran tiempos tranquilos…

—Seguro —Reiner bajó la mirada—. Debió perderse por ahí.

—Como nosotros —su tono lo intrigó—. ¡Digo, a causa de la tormenta…!

—Ya entendí. ¿Ahora andas sentimental?

—¡No exageres! —frunció el ceño— Recordaba, es todo.

—¿Algo en especial?

Jean lo miró con una expresión que oscilaba entre el sarcasmo y la seriedad: era la máscara que reprimía cualquier mención de su familia y su feliz pasado, por vergüenza a su propia debilidad.

—Qué importa… —apenas contestó, cabizbajo.

Reiner comprendió su silencio y no insistió más. Para ese entonces, el pajarillo se había espabilado y trinaba, al mismo tiempo que ambos divisaban el campamento. En el cielo, otro coro de aves llenó el alba con sus cantos. Jean instó a su amigo a detenerse y abrió el gorro, dándole más holgura al animal.

—¿Son de los tuyos, verdad?

El pajarillo silbó con más fuerza y voló, abandonando a Jean y Reiner. Cuando el primero quiso avanzar, se percató del mutismo de su compañero: estático y concentrado en la bandada migrante, la mirada del cadete destilaba una profunda melancolía.

—Van hacia el sur —Kirstein se bajó la capucha—, más allá de las murallas.

—Son libres —murmuró, con el gorro en sus manos—. Nunca están solos…

Un silencio indescriptible los envolvió… y de repente, varios chillidos rompieron su complicidad: a lo lejos, sus amigos agitaban los banderines entre gritos de alegría. Jean no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tampoco nosotros —colocó una mano sobre su hombro—. Diría que esos locos ya son parte de nuestra familia.

—Sí… —Braun recuperó su sonrisa— ¡tienes razón!

El buen ánimo del dúo se vio renovado, mientras iban al encuentro de sus amistades. Una vez juntos, la promoción charló sin parar, rumbo al campamento.

—Debes tener frío —Reiner sorprendió a Jean, colocándole el gorro carmesí.

—¡Ahhh, tiene popó de pájaro! —soltó una queja divertida.

—¡Que sirva de recuerdo!

Y así, Reiner estalló en risas. Recibió el amanecer con una _paz infinita_ , mirando hacia el sur. El pajarillo había desaparecido con los suyos, pero la sensación de _libertad_ y _añoranza_ permanecían en su corazón…

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Finalmente pude escribir este fic, tenía tantas ganas de publicar algo navideño (aunque ha estado algo complicado, es la primera vez que uso a Jean y Reiner juntos XD)… pero bueno, aquí tenemos una historia melancólica durante el entrenamiento en la nieve; y tomando en cuenta la fecha de esta historia (antes del ataque de Trost), estamos tratando con un Jean engreído y un Reiner inconscientemente bipolar; que en medio de todo, tienen sus propios dilemas.

Sin embargo, aquellos arranques de nostalgia representan ese deseo de libertad que todavía no consiguen: las ataduras de Jean a sus complejos de adolescente y la lucha de Reiner para no revelar su misión; junto con el gorro que encuentran en el camino (que le traería recuerdos al último, sobre su mamá). Tampoco quise descuidar a Jean: en su OVA, él mencionó que solía pasear en el bosque (quizás con sus padres); y en esta misión, tal vez recordó algún hecho de su infancia que le mostró su soledad.

Por eso es que Jean y Reiner se sienten tan contentos al final: ambos encuentran abrigo en sus amigos y los recuerdos de su hogar, tal como el pajarillo es protegido dentro del gorrito y luego va con la bandada: los dos están a la deriva como el animal, hasta que hallan el rumbo para calmar su propia inestabilidad y así reforzar su compañerismo (hora de sacar el clorox :''v).

Creo que no hay más que decir: me he emocionado mucho escribiendo estas notas. ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, buena suerte y cuídense mucho! :D


End file.
